crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Key
Keys have appeared in Crash Bandicoot, Crash Team Racing, Crash Nitro Kart, Crash: Mind Over Mutant, the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game, and the Nitro-Fueled remaster of Crash Team Racing. ''Crash Bandicoot'' Crash obtains keys in the Cortex bonus rounds. Once Crash reaches the end, Cortex drops a key and Crash can use it to get into a locked level. There's two of these bonus rounds and each are found in Sunset Vista and Jaws Of Darkness. These keys unlock Whole Hog, which is on the second island, and Fumbling In The Dark, which is on the third. This is the only time up to Crash: Mind Over Mutant that keys have appeared in the main series. This game has only two keys. Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot - Getting The Keys (Neo Cortex Bonus Stages) ''Crash Team Racing'' Keys serve a different purpose than in Crash 1: they now play a role in the story. The player has to get the keys from Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe, and Pinstripe Potoroo by racing each of them and winning their keys in order to race the alien Nitros Oxide. Then, once the player beats them, they give the player the key to the next door which leads to the next world. With the exception of Ripper Roo, they almost always give a warning that Oxide won't be as easy (although in Ripper Roo's unused sound clips in which he talks in normal English, he does warn the player about Oxide). ''Crash Nitro Kart'' The keys in Crash Nitro Kart have the same purpose as Crash Team Racing had. They still play a role in the story and the player needs to race against each of Velo's galactic champions, Krunk, Nash, Norm, and Geary, for each of their keys to become the galactic champion. Keys also open gates which lead to different worlds. Like Crash Team Racing, this game has four keys. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Keys also appear in Crash: Mind Over Mutant where they are used for things such as opening doors to new areas in the Ratcicle Kingdom and the Wasteland. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Keys reappear in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first of the original three Crash games. They have the same purpose as they do in the original version of the first game. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Keys reappear in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled where they reprise the same role that they had in the original version of Crash Team Racing. Walkthroughs Crash Bandicoot Sunset Vista Walkthrough - Cortex's Crazed Contest Trophy Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Key 1.gif|A key from Crash Bandicoot. Key Crash Bandicoot.png|A key from Crash Bandicoot. Key 2.png|A boss key from Crash Team Racing. Key.png|A boss key from Crash Team Racing. Crash Nitro Kart Boss Key.png|A boss key from Crash Nitro Kart. Key Crash Nitro Kart.png|A boss key from CNK. cmomkey.png|A key from Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Key.png|A key from the Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Cortex-key.png|An icon of a Key from the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy es:Llaves Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Items Category:Secrets